Sorry, Herr Justice
by Sinistrocity
Summary: Another one of those fics with an injury, a bunch of attorneys, and feels. The story centers around Apollo Justice, defender of the seemingly guilty, and Klavier Gavin, the rocking prosecutor of the court. The pairing's already been decided, but well they don't know- no that's not right... they don't want to know.


**Ello, ladies and gentlesquids. This file has been sitting in my computer for a very long time now, as a request from a friend of mine. Without further ado I present to you...**

 **Sorry, Herr Justice.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

"Good job today, _schatzi_." Apollo's shoulders stiffened and he turned, almost bumping into the tall, fair-haired prosecutor. It had always been like this, starting from the very first trial until now. After every court case Apollo covered - be it with or without Klavier - the prosecutor would always be outside the room, a few minutes prior to the conclusion of the case.

"T-Thanks." Apollo grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't such a hard case anyway. And the murder wasn't as sophisticated as I thought, so no sudden twists there…" he trailed off as Klavier leaned down slightly to match his favorite defense attorney's height. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing as of now." the prosecutor grinned. "Are you hungry, Herr Forehead?" Apollo glared at the mention of his nickname, and attempted to burn holes into the back of Klavier's skull- but the man's winning smile stayed on, and he dropped his gaze, nodding slowly.

"Pretty hungry." he said. "Trucy took my breakfast…" his hair drooped forlornly at the memory of the early encounter with his half-sister at the breakfast table.

 _"What are you talking about, Apollo?" she snickered. "This isn't your breakfast. Well, not anymore."_

The words echoed in his head and his stomach rumbled, once again reminding him that breakfast never came.

"Ah, the little _fraulein_ causes so much mischief." Klavier laughed light-heartedly and Apollo felt his heart skip a beat- _oh hell no._

"Well." he cleared his throat loudly. "I'll be going now!"

"So soon." the taller man's laughter subsided and he raised an eyebrow in question. "I was going to ask you-"

"Nope!" Apollo stalked back to his office, perfectly aware of the sudden heat in his cheeks as they turned red. "Nope!" he said again for good measure, trying to ignore the fact that one _simple_ eyebrow-raise could make his face turn red.

"Apollo?" Klavier tilted his head to a side and sidled up to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Apollo blurted out. "My name is Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!" the prosecutor beside him winced as the defense attorney barked out his trademark sentence; those Chords of Steel workouts really needed to tone down. He stopped and shrugged, eyes trailing the back of Apollo's head as he left the Defendant Lobby before heading back to his apartment.

* * *

Apollo Justice, defense attorney of the Wright Anything Agency, incredibly loud user of Chords of Steel and gay _._

"But gay for _who_?" Phoenix pointed his burger at Apollo and smiled mischievously.

"Mr. Wright, please." the younger attorney glared at him, and an irritated look flashed across his face as Phoenix laughed and bit into his burger.

"Gay for who, Polly?" a blue cape fluttered past him as Trucy took a seat beside her father, imitating the earlier gesture with her wand. "Or should we hook him up with someone?"

"Trucy…" Apollo's throat prepared itself for the loudest 'No one' he could muster, when all of a sudden his phone bleeped and a small, slightly surprised squeak emitted from his mouth instead. Who would text him during lunch? He wasn't on any cases at the moment …

He grumbled and plunked himself back down on his seat, then reached behind his back for his phone.

 _Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable this morning. It was probably my fault that you walked away, ja?_

"What?" Apollo eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the contact number- Klavier Gavin's phone, it seemed.

 _I don't even remember when I got his phone number… Unless…_ A sudden memory flowed back to him and he remembered, quite regrettably, the day he asked for the prosecutor's number- after his first case with him.

 _"It's a pity you didn't ask for mine." Klavier pouted, and Apollo shot him a confused look. "My phone number, Herr Forehead. Don't look so daft."_

 _"Why would I need your phone number?" he glared. "What would I use it for?"_

 _"Texting?" Klavier eyes lit up and he smirked, causing the other attorney to back away in surprise._

 _"No thanks." Apollo grumbled and crossed his arms. "And anyway, it's not like we're going to meet each other again."_

 _"Right." Klavier's smile widened. "But you never know. After all, I'm a prosecutor and you're a defense attorney. It is not impossible that we should meet again, ja?"_

"Who's that?" Apollo shrieked as Trucy's hand shot out from beside his neck and reached for the phone, swiping it from his hands.

"H-Hey!" He yelled and grabbed wildly for her cape, but she squirmed out of the way and back to Phoenix.

"Check it out, daddy." she whistled. "Its Mr. Gavin..." she trailed off, and suddenly he could feel two pairs of eyes glare daggers at him.

"What did you do now, Polly!?"

"Nothing!" Apollo shot back. "All I did was walk away!" Another bleep sounded and his phone vibrated in Trucy's hand. Lucky for her, Apollo's phone hadn't went to sleep, and so she tapped the dark screen and read the new message.

"Was…" Trucy read out slowly. "I-" She cried out suddenly as the phone's owner made a desperate lunge across the table before she could read anymore, fingers clasping around the phone's edge. However in doing so, he belly-flopped onto the table, grimacing when he felt an odd squelch under his stomach.

"Please don't tell me that was the ketchup," he whimpered with eyes closed.

"Hey," Phoenix patted him lightly on the head. "At least it's the color of your shirt. No one will know."

After reluctantly paying for the meal ["Mr. Wright, you said you weren't that hungry!"] as well as apologizing for the unwelcoming sight of an attorney on a ketchup covered table, Apollo walked out of the food joint with his eyes on his phone, feeling more miserable than he should be.

"See you later, Polly!" Trucy shouted a goodbye and he waved absentmindedly back. His feet seemed to be leading him somewhere, albeit he had nowhere in particular to go. As he stared at the messages he was slowly receiving – First Klavier's, then from Trucy (even though they had only just seen each other) – he found himself walking to People Park. His phone was no longer bleeping as rapidly as before so he slipped it into his jean pocket and decided to take a stroll along the pathway. The wind breezed by his hair and Apollo ran his fingers through his two gelled spikes continuously until the hair parted and slowly came to rest on the top of his head. Walking around made him think back to earlier in the day when he had just finished the last trial.

The defendant: Verity Tall, found not guilty.

The victim: Paul Well

The murderer: Max Well, who slashed his brother, the victim, multiple times with ice-skates with sharpened blades.

Motive: The defendant was good friends with Paul and offered the highest-ranking position in her shoe shop; since the she was retiring she asked Paul to take her place, whilst Max Well was broke and jobless, and often borrowed money from the bank.

Murder details: Fortunately for Max, the two brothers were identical twins. Max killed Paul Well and stole his ID card as well as work suit, then posed as his brother for several days until they found the body of the victim in a local trash dump. Somehow it managed to stay unnoticed until a very unlucky young man's shoe happened to snag onto the plastic bag and rip away the plastic, revealing a dead body inside.

Max used Paul's identity- since they were twins- and claimed that the body was of Max Well, when in fact the supposedly dead man was actually in court. At first Apollo thought of checking the fingerprints but was later notified that all the fingerprints had been burned off, and both brothers were print-less. There were no witnesses who had seen the murder happen. This was, no doubt, one of the more difficult cases that Apollo had barely scraped through.

Thinking about the previous murder felt somewhat sickening though, and so he quickly changed topic in his head, replaying the scene that happened after the trial had ended. Confetti flew out of nowhere, and Apollo remembered glancing at the prosecutor across from him with a look of gratitude. After all, without Klavier he mightn't have won the case.

And then there was what happened _outside_ the courtroom that made Apollo's stomach feel queasy. The image of Prosecutor Gavin's ever-cheerful smile made his stomach churn- not that him smiling was bad, but the way his past self responded to the smile. He still remembered the heat rising in his cheeks as he stalked away from his- the prosecutor, and _when was he his?_

"I'm fine." Apollo muttered under his breath, staring down at his shoes while he walked to hide his flushed cheeks. "I'm absolutely fine."

Which is why he didn't notice the heavy stack of books approaching him and the man holding them, absorbed in his own world of music plugged into his ears. Ironically, Apollo was so focused on avoiding people in front of him that he failed to notice that the panting that was slowly getting louder on his left and the pitter-patter of feet thudding against the pavement towards him was a person that he would soon be unable to avoid.

* * *

"YAARGH!" Was the cry of shock he uttered when a hardcover textbook crashed into his side and he went flying to the right, hitting a very conveniently placed oak tree and sliding to the ground. The man he crashed into yelped in surprise as his elbow dug into the attorney's thigh and his head bounced off the tree's thick trunk, but he wasted no time in getting back up, quickly jumping back- only to trip over a tree knot that was protruding from the ground. The defense attorney across from him would've laughed at the man who fell flat on his back if he wasn't already humiliated himself.

Apollo and the stranger lay there for a while, dizziness flooding their head. After a while the man sat up and smiled sheepishly at Apollo, who smiled sheepishly back. And it was there that the two of them simultaneously gaped with their eyes wide open, recognizing each other at the same time and then scrambling to their feet.

"Speak of the devil…" Apollo mumbled under his breath as his eyes hovered over the prosecutor's casual wear. He hadn't recognized him at all, most likely because the usual coiled and styled hair was now tied into a low ponytail and a cap that was slightly too big for him covered half of his face.

"Herr – Apollo." Klavier said after a moment of silence, and made a face as he did so – he had never put the two names together and they sounded kind of… _weird_ , like that.

"Klavier?" Apollo squinted in the shade, and after a moment, "Prosecutor Gavin?"

"How coincidental." The prosecutor laughed shakily, scratching the back of his neck. "I was just thinking about you." Apollo coughed into his hand, secretly covering his face in hopes that Klavier wouldn't notice the distinct red coloring appear on the attorney's cheeks. Thank goodness he hadn't worn anything red today since it would cause some seriously embarrassing comparisons to the color of his face, which was steaming red.

"I was running." Apollo said suddenly as an excuse popped into his mind.

"Excuse me?" Klavier looked up.

"That's why I'm red in the face." Apollo explained awkwardly. "Right?" He looked away as he mentally slapped himself- of course he wasn't running; it was so obvious that he wasn't.

"I can't answer for you," Gavin shrugged. "I didn't even see you until I bumped into you." Apollo muttered a barely audible 'oh' and leaned against the tree. He felt a bruise on his knee and a few scratches on his forehead, but besides that he seemed perfectly fine. The same couldn't be said for Klavier though: he smashed headfirst into the tree's base and afterward, felt the air knocked out of him as he thudded to the ground. He seemed unharmed at a glance, but after two or more seconds of staring Apollo noticed the way Klavier's feet shook and every few seconds his hand would reach up inside his hand; then very quickly bring it back out again.

"Prosecutor Gav-" He was cut short as the man lifted a shaky hand and smiled.

"Klavier, please. I know my reputation as a rock-star prosecutor needs to be announced to the world but I would appreciate it if I was called by my first name." Apollo grunted in reply. He wasn't very used to calling him by his first name, as they didn't see each other very often outside of court other than meeting at the office by chance.

"Klavier." the name came out wobbled and uncertain as Apollo stumbled to the prosecutor's side. "You're not okay, are you? I mean are you okay? Or hurt? I think you hit something. I mean, yeah, of course you hit something. I mean-" Unnecessary words spilled over the sides of his lips and he wasn't really sure what he was talking about anymore. The other man smiled and suddenly Apollo shut up, partly because the smile was so genuine and filled with amusement that the attorney didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy that he was smiling.

"I think." Gavin replied with a small laugh. "This is the first time you've ever shown concern for me, outside of court."

"That is not tr-" Apollo replied with a huff, stopping short as soon as he realized what he had just said. The man opposite of him only raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh?" he teased. "Perhaps I do not know _Herr_ Forehead as well as I thought I did, hmm? Ach-" the smile was wiped off his face and he shrank inwards in pain; he hobbled nearer to the tree and placed a steady hand on it to balance himself. Torn between showing concern for Klavier Gavin (but receiving the same flirtatious treatment) and leaving him alone unsure if he was okay, Apollo decided to take on a different route.

"Is your hat broken? It crashed into the tree pretty badly." There was nothing else he could say other than show worry for the one other thing that was not Klavier. Apollo stepped closer to the man and looked up under his hat. A long thin cut ran straight across his forehead, and would have looked rather neat if not for the red trails of blood that ran down it.

"Your hat is okay." Apollo noted.

"Yes, it is." Klavier sighed as he spoke. "However my forehead is not. Perhaps I too should take upon that ludicrous nickname meant for you." they both laughed at that, and as their laughter subsided the defense attorney considered raising an objection.

 _Your Honor! That name is meant for me and me alone!_

 _Hold it!_ He could hear the prosecution's voice ring in his head. _Herr Judge, I gave that nickname to him; therefore I have the right to choose who uses it!_

The judge's gruff voice bellowed after striking his gavel. _I do not understand the situation! Could someone please testify? Was there a witness to er,_ witness _this um… naming ceremony?_

"You know, Apollo," Klavier said in a somewhat husky voice, bringing his attention away from the imaginary courtroom and back to People Park. "If you continue to stare at me under the brim of my hat, people will think we're kissing."

"Very funny, Gavin."

"Hmm, yes. It would be rather interesting, and perhaps," wiggled his eyebrows. "Enjoyable…?" It was clear that the prosecutor could see his red face; not even the shade of the tree and the brim of his hat could hide it now- they were that close, _that close-_

"NOPE!" He shouted it this time, and his voice alone blasted him backwards and he fell down, this time rolling to his side and groaning in pain. He only heard a chuckle from Klavier as he sat up and glared at him.

"That- wasn't funny, Gavin." Apollo sat himself up at the base of the tree, and Gavin too turned slowly and sat himself down.

"Apologies again, Apollo, but the opportunity was too tempting to ignore." he shrugged. As they sat there in the shade the awkward silence became less bearable.

"So," Apollo lifted his voice in a desperate attempt to start a decent conversation that wasn't _that one_ , "What were you doing with those books, looking like a student before exams?" Klavier chuckled.

"I was… reading them." Klavier's eyebrows knit together in concern and his hands wandered around his torso for the missing books. "Speaking of which…" he jumped to his feet, scanning the area for the textbooks. Apollo spied them around the tree trunk, just out of Klavier's eyeshot and reached for them, placing the three thick hardbacks under his palm and handing them to the prosecutor like he was serving him food.

"Danke, _schatzi_. If I lose them Herr Edgeworth will never forgive me." Apollo stiffened as Klavier uttered the German words. He liked the language, but he could never understand what the German prosecutor was saying at times. Assuming that the man had thanked him, Apollo replied in a stiff American accent.

"Welcome. As you were saying?"

"Ah yes, the books. Actually I lied." the prosecutor smiled an apology and continued. "I wasn't reading them at all; I didn't even glance at them."

"So what, you were planning on hitting someone with them?" Apollo asked, and again, Klavier laughed.

"What?" Apollo said indignantly.

"You're expression, _schatz._ It's so, so serious." _Adorable. Cute._ Klavier thought, and a second later, _Sexy, maybe?_

"Well I'm just saying that's a possibility-" the shorter attorney threw his hands up in the air. "I get angry too, but I never prepare heavy books for the occasion." Again, the prosecutor laughed, his chest heaving and his fingers twitching. After his laughing fit resided he turned to Apollo and spoke.

"Running away."

" _Away_?" It didn't seem possible for the paparazzi-loving rock-star. In fact, he was more likely to jump into his crowd of fans than just walk away. He must've stayed for signing album covers, or giving autographs. "Not towards?"

"Sometimes it gets," Klavier sighed, and shifted his position so that he was facing the tree branches above. "Boring. Same papers. Same signature."

"Sorry but…" Apollo frowned. "Isn't this sort of boring too?" All they were doing was sitting against the huge tree and talking. The defense attorney could think of a hundred other things he could be doing instead of wasting his time sitting around the base of an old tree, talking to a prosecutor about books and being boring _so why wasn't he leaving?_

"No, not really." Klavier's impassive face shifted to a wide grin. "After all, I just bashed into my favorite defense attorney and crashed headfirst into a tree. Not as boring as I thought, and neither were the chasing fangirls." he shuddered and Apollo could almost hear the stampede of fans running towards him like overlapping waves getting ready to crash into a seashore.

"So is this your disguise?" He motioned to the hat and clothing. Klavier nodded, picking at the base of his shirt.

"I don't look much like a rock-star in these clothes." He laughed. "You _could_ say this was my disguise, but I usually wear casual clothes outside the courtroom anyway. The hat, that is a disguise. Hides my eyes, ja?"

"Yeah, it does." Apollo shifted uncomfortably.

"Where were you headed?" the defense attorney shrugged.

"Just walking around."

"Me too, I guess."

The two attorneys fell silent, listening to the sounds of children playing in the park, branches swaying, and the pitter-patter of feet against cobblestone pathways. Apollo rarely stopped to look at the things around him- he was either too focused with something else or had a case going on and was looking at pictures of a crime scene. It felt… _special_ , just sitting down feeling the breeze sift through his hair; watching the occasional leaf float its way to the ground.

" _Herr_ Forehead, I feel neglected," Klavier pouted and Apollo turned his head to the prosecutor to glower but something dark on his left cheek caught his attention.

"Prose- Gavin." he said abruptly. "Did you…" he touched his own face to where the dark streak had been, and the prosecutor followed, a hand retracting as soon as he brushed against the blood.

"I think," he said slowly. "I am in need of a bandage. Or two."

"No kidding!" Apollo scrambled to his feet. "I think there's a pharmacy close by."

"Mind accompanying me?"

"Sure." Apollo shrugged. He had nothing to do anyway.

* * *

"Mhm… No problem, fraulein. Have a nice day." Klavier signed the tenth autograph of the day and strolled out of the pharmacy, with Apollo trailing glumly behind.

At first the disguise had worked- after all, not only was Klavier Gavin under an enormous fedora, but also in a black cardigan and jeans, with a trails of blood running down the sides of his forehead. It was only until after the man had wiped his face clean and removed his hat did the cashier-lady gasp in surprise, stuttering an awkward 'Oh my god' and whipping out a pen and paper.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm alright." he said after she commented on his blood stained head. "On the other hand," he leaned over the cashier desk. "Are you? I saw you bump into the sharp table corner a few minutes ago."

Apollo grumbled as he watched her blush and stammer, growing irritated as Klavier continued to flirt with the woman.

"Oh, you must've hurt yourself _somewhere._ " he mimicked Gavin's voice silently as he waited for their small talk to end. "It's my duty to help a Gavinners fan, after all." he flipped an imaginary curled braid over his shoulder in mock glamour. "Let me kiss it better." Actually, he took the last statement back. There was no way Klavier would 'kiss it better'. He was very flirty and a little over-dramatic sometimes, but Apollo doubted that he would go so far as kissing a stranger. Who would anyway?

"Apollo?" the defense attorney stiffened and wheeled around to face the prosecutor, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Shall we go?"

"Er… yeah." he said, scratching his neck sheepishly. "Lets."

And here they were, but something irked Apollo. Was it the way Klavier had smiled at the woman? Was it the way he leaned over so that their elbows touched, or the way he flashed a smile, or laughed when she did?

"Apollo, you seem more distant then ever today." The surprise in Klavier's voice shocked him more than the prosecutor was. "And we're not even in court."

"I'm fine." Apollo shrugged. "At least I got something done while you were flirting." he flipped open his phone and gestured to a few messages he sent to the Wright Agency, just to prove a point.

"Mhm… Are you jealous?" The question came out of nowhere, which is probably why Apollo turned his head suddenly and stumbled over his other foot.

"No." He scowled after a quick recovery. "I said I'm fine."

"Don't worry, _Herr_ Forehead." Klavier chuckled. "I know many closet-Gavinner fans. It would not be a surprise if you were one of them." The light-hearted teasing only made him feel worse, like he was only one of the many Gavinner fans in the crowd- only he wasn't a Gavinners fan _,_ he was a _Gavin_ fan.

 _More than a fan, actually._

The mere thought of that made him shiver. There was no way.

Apollo glanced to his left- Klavier was looking across the street, a happy go-lucky look in his eye as he whistled a tune, with his hands behind his head.

 _There's no way._ The young defense attorney looked away in disgust, with himself. He was right. No signs to tell, no way to ask, no way to even- Klavier Gavin didn't seem the type to even fall in love, nevertheless fall in love with him. Flirting was probably the closest love life he was ever going to get.

Apollo Justice walked a little faster, a little farther to the left, but the prosecutor's long strides kept up with him soon enough.

"Cold?" A sudden image of an Apollo in a purple blazer popped into his head and he shook it frantically, attempting to erase the thought.

"I'm FINE!" He shouted that last bit, and again, sped up. For a couple of months he'd been able to tolerate the name being spoken more than a few times every court session but the way he was today, _was it the hair?_ The way he spoke to the woman at the counter, he replayed the scene over and over again, staring at their lips and wondering if either of them had ever kissed someone else.

"Apollo?" He couldn't bear it anymore. He could almost taste the concern on the other man's mouth, and even when he said his name there was that ever-present German accent on the tip of his tongue-

 _It would not be a surprise if you were one of them._ The sentence rang in his head and he continued to walk quickly, and suddenly as he heard the prosecutor shout again he broke into a run. _No, it wouldn't._

Not that he cared anymore, not even when he crashed into Eldoon's noodle stand and leapt over the pile of bowls that clattered to the floor. He didn't care about the car that had almost run over him but somehow those few words _it wouldn't be a surprise_ and he kept on running.

He only remembered running away. Maybe it was his only option then, just to break into a sprint and get away as quickly as possible, because the guy he liked was cool as ice and leagues away from the puny defense attorney he was. He burst into a crowd of random tourists, ignoring their yells as he bashed a path to escape. He could hear the prosecutor even now- _dammit; he's faster than I thought!_

Another street passed and another road, he didn't even care anymore if he was going to get hit by a car because the words kept playing over and over again, maybe it was stupid but for now, just for now he let them swarm his mind with the infinite possibilities of rejection he had in store. So maybe he was thinking a little too negatively now, but how long did he wait, watching the other man flirt his way for his prosecuting hours and wink at roaring fans in the crowd, never once looking at his rival defense attorney for more than a few seconds (minutes when they discussed notes)- long enough, he thought.

A few more steps and he flew off the pavement, running into a road that was larger than he anticipated.

 _Oh well._

* * *

At that particular moment in time, Edgeworth and Phoenix were listening to the radio as the prosecutor drove along the road.

"So he was extremely embarrassed today but I felt like it was okay, because I was embarrassed too when I was his age!" Phoenix continued his constant blabbering as Edgeworth mumbled an incoherent response and nodded his head.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Wright turned to him with a smile. _How delightfully joyful._ Edgeworth grumbled in his mind. _Like always._ Though he wouldn't object to that.

"I said," the man replied. "How _wonderful._ "

"Ha, thanks Edgeworth." Phoenix barked a laugh leaned closer to him, humming another one of his random tunes.

"Phoenix." he said through clenched teeth. "I'm driving. Distractions are unwelcome."

"But you don't mind _this_ distraction, right?" the man pouted. Edgeworth hesitated, his hands gripping the wheel tightly as he concentrated on the road ahead.

"No," he said slowly and watched out of the corner of his eye as Phoenix's grin widened. "But I don't want to crash into anyone."

"Chances of that?" Phoenix shrugged. "One in a million." He laughed and a moment later the prosecutor joined in, voices wobbling as the wheels on Edgeworth's car rolled over a speed bump. His stern, creased faced relaxed a little as he continued to drive.

* * *

Klavier didn't know what he had done wrong. In fact he wasn't sure if he had done anything at all, recalling that the last thing he had said before shouting the defense attorney's name was the word 'Cold'.

"Verdammt." he growled under his breath. So he had made the attorney upset. Said something that went over the line.

It was the flirting of course, but hadn't he always flirted around women? Apollo had never really minded that, in fact he completely ignored them when that happened, simply scrolling through texts on his phone, two creases across his forehead and a small laugh every time he received a funny reply, sometimes leaning back on a wall with an arm wrapped across his waist and fingers hooked onto his belt.

 _Ah._ Klaver deduced as he sped across the street. _I am in love._

But then again the feeling wasn't mutual, was it? Apollo Justice was just another person he crushed on, just like the millions of other beautiful people he eyed every single day. The fact was that none of them were as interested in him as he was with them.

 _You will always have the fans, Gavin._ He reminded himself as he jumped over noodle bowls on the cement. _They can't wait to be loved by you._

 _But is it me?_ He thought back. _Or is it the band, and my music, and my looks?_

As he looked ahead, he spied the loosely worn cardigan and brown sneakers, light brown hair bouncing up and down in a sea of people.

What _was_ this?

It was, no doubt, the most unprecedented love in the history of Klavier's one-sided relationships.

 _"It is not impossible that we should meet again, ja?"_

He wasn't very surprised when Apollo handed him a crumpled piece of brown paper with spidery numbers written on- on the contrary, he would find it shocking if he hadn't done so. Klavier Gavin was a man of charisma, wide smiles, and occasional shoulder nudges. Blushing was natural for those who met him, and the ones who didn't were his one sided relationships, mostly directed towards beautiful, intelligent _women._

So what love was this supposed to be? This man was a grumpy, nervous, not particularly attractive (Cute, yes, he'd give him that), and on top of that he did not seem to like Klavier very much, which was almost as relieving as it was disappointing, since he had rarely met anyone who disliked him (Fraulein Skye didn't count), but rarely met anyone he was so… interested in.

 _Its just infatuation. It'll pass in a few weeks, you'll see._ A part of him spoke, his own soothing voice echoing in his head. _You'll move on soon enough._

An ear-splitting honk ahead caught his attention and he ran faster, feet slapping the pavements until he sprinted out into the road. Although perfectly aware of how dangerous the situation was- _was he infatuated?_

A very tired looking Apollo ran dazedly through the rushing cars. He was surprisingly nimble, but somehow Klavier got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to miss the next car coming straight for him.

In that split second, he calculated the distance it would take to get to him. Three, four leaps. Two leaps and a tackle - would be all it took to push the defense attorney safely onto the other side of the road.

This wasn't just some short-lived obsession.

* * *

"WRIGHT!" A foot, slamming against the brakes.

Brown hair and sneakers whizzed by the windshield.

Klavier Gavin was crazy in love.

* * *

 **Just a note:**

The title is on purpose. I know Klavier says 'Forehead'. begs the question, 'why Justice instead of Forehead'

Well _geez_ I dunno, why don't you wait a little longer to find out why then?

 **Ahem, anyway. R &R very much appreciated. :)**


End file.
